A Very Small Wish
by Tsukisamu Sayako
Summary: A series of four short stories revolving around wishes. Post KH2. Soracentric. Chapter 4: When a birthday wish comes true...
1. Shooting Stars

A Very Small Wish

By Tsukisamu Sayako

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Sora, Roxas, Kairi, or Riku. They belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Notes**: Four short stories on wishes inspired by Fragrant meadow's "Hundred Paper Stars". No special rating needed since there's nothing that merited a T or M rating. Seriously…

**Summary**: When you wish upon a star…

* * *

"_In you and I, there's a new land_," sang Sora softly as he walked toward school with Kairi and Riku. 

"_Angels in flight_," he paused, mentally singing the gibberish line before vocalizing again. (1) "_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_."

"Sora," said Kairi, interrupting Sora's little personal concert. Sora was about to continue on with the song when he saw the red-hair girl's concerned face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, mentally continuing the song as he talked to Kairi.

"Tonight's the night for the meteor shower," she said with a frown.

"I came back, didn't I?" grinned Sora, knowing perfectly well what Kairi was thinking about.

"It's a night for many wishes," commented Riku. Sora looked at the taller teen with confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hundreds of shooting stars waiting for wishes to come true," he looked up at the clear blue sky. "Don't you believe in wishes, Sora?" he grinned.

"Of course I do!" said Sora with a blush, slightly resentful at Riku's implication that he might not believe in wishes due their older age. "If there were no wishes, how could there ever be magic in the world?" he asked rhetorically with a goofy grin.

"Let's meet at the Paopu tree tonight. We'll make our wishes together," suggested Kairi.

"Only if we don't have a lot of homework," said Riku. Kairi giggled at the taller teen's requirement. "You're just making an excuse to be lazy."

"Am not!" replied Riku indignantly.

"I'll row you to the island if you're really _that_ lazy," teased Sora. Riku huffed playfully before grabbing the brown-haired boy's head and giving him a noogie.

"Ow, Riku!" complained Sora as Riku ruffled his spiky hair. "Quit it!" Sora grabbed onto the taller teen's arm but Riku was still as strong as ever.

Kairi simply laughed as Sora pouted, trying to salvage his gravity-defying hairstyle from the annoying noogie. Riku tousled the brown spiky hair again before letting the shorter teen go. The Keyblade master blew a raspberry at Riku as he raked his hands through the hair.

"Silly Sora," said Kairi as she looked at Sora's annoyed face while he struggled to fix his hair.

"That's me!" grinned Sora, at last satisfied with the way his hair looked (or at least the way it felt in his hands).

The trio soon stepped onto the campus of their high school and went their separate ways for another day of classes.

* * *

That night, Sora left his home before sunset, letting his parents know where he was going. He started walking toward Riku's house while whistling a cheery tune. Soon, he ended up in front of Riku's house and knocked. 

While he waited, he thought back to the song that he was singing that morning and began singing again.

"_I watch you fast asleep_." He tapped his foot to the beat of the song. "_All my fears mean nothing_."

Before he could continue, the door opened to reveal Riku in the doorway. Sora smiled widely at the older teen before waving good-bye to Riku's mother. The two boys then began their short walk to the dock.

"_You show me how to see that nothing is whole,_" sang Sora softly, walking with a bounce in his step. "_And nothing is broken_."

"Sora, where did you hear this song?" asked Riku, evaluating the lines of song that Sora had just sung. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "It just popped into my head this morning."

"Think it might be Roxas who knew it first?"

"Maybe," frowned Sora.

"Have you talked to Roxas since we came back?"

"I've tried," he replied, "but Roxas never responds." He sighed sadly at the thought.

"Do you think it's because he doesn't want to talk to you? Or because he's become part of you?"

"I don't know."

They arrived at the dock and boarded Riku's boat, which was large enough to accommodate two teenagers rather than Sora's one-man boat. The two then began rowing through the calm ocean to the Paopu island.

Years of experience facilitated the pair's short voyage to the island. The two boys soon found themselves pulling the wooden boat up the sandy beach to keep the waves from pulling it out to sea. Neither one of the two wanted to be left stranded on the small island where the only things to eat were Paopu fruits. They saw a pair of tracks leading from Kairi's boat to the Secret Spot and surmised that Kairi had went there to add yet another drawing to the decorated cave.

The duo made their way to the Secret Spot and sat next to the red-haired girl, watching as she drew a picture of Riku's face just above the faces of Sora and Kairi. Sora then added a Paopu fruit beneath Riku's face with a hand from the Sora face. Kairi did the same for the Kairi face. Upon seeing the act of affection, Riku smiled and drew himself giving both Sora and Kairi Paopu fruits as well.

"Friends forever," said the red-haired girl with a wide smile.

"Friends forever," repeated the silver-haired teen.

"Friends for eternity," said the brown-haired boy.

The three then made their way out of the Secret Spot and went to the bent Paopu tree. Riku and Kairi both sat on the tree trunk with Sora leaning against the trunk in between them. They watched as the sun set and millions of stars filled the sky.

"I wonder which stars are the worlds that I've been to," said Sora quietly as he looked up at the stars.

"And to think that there are even more worlds that we haven't been to, just glimmering in the sky like stars," added Riku.

"Maybe we'll be able to explore them all some day," suggested Kairi. The other two boys simply nodded.

"It's such a beautiful night…" breathed Kairi after a few moment of silence.

"Yeah," agreed Sora.

"It's starting," said Riku as a streak of light flew across the night sky. Slowly but surely, more shooting stars appeared in the night sky, flying across the empty space in between the stars and through the immobile stars but never colliding with them. The light from the shooting stars fell upon the faces of the three teens with glimmering effects. The three teens simply marveled at the celestial event with fascination.

The stars continued to fall and fade into darkness of the night sky while the three teens made their individual wishes.

"I wish that we can be friends forever."

"I wish that our adventures will bring us closer together."

"What did you wish for, Sora?"

"I wish that I can talk to Roxas."

* * *

_You decide which of the three made each of the wishes. The lyrics are from Utada Hikaru's "Sanctuary"._

Explanation:

(1) The line I'm referring to is "wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I" which is gibberish when you speak it this way. I'm sure most of you know that it's just "I need more affections than you know" backwards. :)


	2. Paper Stars

A Very Small Wish

By Tsukisamu Sayako

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Sora, Roxas, Kairi, or Riku. They belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Notes**: Four short stories on wishes inspired by Fragrant meadow's "Hundred Paper Stars". No special rating needed since there's nothing that merited a T or M rating. Seriously…

**Summary**: I would make a hundred stars for you…

* * *

Legend has it that, if one makes a hundred origami stars, his or her wish would come true. 

Sora was slightly skeptical at the legend, wondering how a wish would come true just by making stars. Still, the more he thought about, the more he felt it could happen. To make a hundred stars would mean that the maker would be very much devoted to the wish. And seeing how the heart would be involved in the making of the wish, he became convinced that maybe, possibly, the legend merits some truth. After all, if the heart is involved, miraculous things can happen.

The Keyblade master decided that he would make a hundred stars on a Tuesday since he believed that it was on a Tuesday that he had sacrificed his heart to save Kairi and thus create Roxas. He sat on the carpeted ground with a large glass bottle next to him and a bundle of star-making strips of paper in front of him. He picked up the first piece of paper and began folding.

The first strip of paper was befitting of the star: yellow stars decorating a navy blue background.

Sora noted with interest that each strip of paper was decorated differently and wondered if the vendor had been intentional when he compiled the bundle for star-making.

He completed the first star slowly, making sure that he had folded it correctly before attempting to puff it up. At first he was a bit hesitant to form the star, but after a little gentle coaxing by his fingers, he successfully created a lovely little star. He smiled and dropped the first star into the bottle before continuing on with the second one.

As the brown-haired boy continued folding stars, his spirits became lighter and happier as he thought about his wish. He began folding the tenth star when a familiar presence entered his mind.

'_Sora, what are you doing?_' asked Roxas with curiosity. He looked through Sora's blue eyes and seemed confused by the movement of Sora's hands.

"I'm making paper stars," replied Sora.

'_Why?_'

"So I can make a wish." He grinned and finished the tenth star, dropping it into the bottle.

_'What are you wishing for?_'

"I can't tell you that, or I can't make the wish when I finish the last star."

'_Is it hard?_'

"Not really. You'll get used to it." Sora dropped the eleventh star in the bottle.

'_Can I watch?_'

"Of course."

As the afternoon passed Sora by, Roxas continued to watch, commenting on the pattern of the strips of paper. The brown-haired boy only stopped his star-making when his mother called him down to dinner. By that time, he had already made 67 stars.

After dinner, Sora continued his star-making, but this time, Roxas wasn't there to make shy comments about the papers. The Keyblade master surmised that Roxas had retreated back into his heart out of boredom at the dinner table. The thought of that brought a smile to his face.

He dropped another star into the bottle and brought the jar up to inspect the contents. With his care and practice, each little star was well formed, some even perfectly formed in Sora's opinion. He put the glass bottle back down and continued folding stars, this time noting the pattern on the paper to reflect that of Valentine's day with a pink background and red hearts outlined with white.

He immediately thought of Kairi as he folded the piece of paper, creating a strong pentagon with the strip of paper and stuffing the last little bit extra paper into the previous folds to create a tight seal of the five-sided shape. He then pushed two sides into the center and repeated the same for the other sides, creating yet another perfect star with ease. He dropped the star into the bottle and continued on, never stopping until after he made the 99th star.

"99," he said aloud as he dropped the latest completed star into the bottle. He noted that the bottle was almost filled to the brim with stars and grinned happily. He swirled the bottle around to more evenly distribute the stars in the bottle before turning his attention back to the last strip of paper on the carpet.

His hand trembled with irrational fear while his heart pounded with excitement. Part of his heart soared at the thought of completing the hundredth star to make a wish; another part feared that his excitement would destroy the last star and leave him in disappointment with 99 stars and no wish to come true.

Sora inspected the last strip of paper with interest, running his finger over the top of the special paper, feeling the small bumps of the glittering gold borders of the stars and the silver outline of the crescent moons. He grinned before manipulating the paper into a pentagon with a small part of the strip pointing out from one side and the remainder of the strip pointing out from another side. He gently tucked the small excess into the body of the pentagon before wrapping the long end of the paper around the pentagon, making sure that each wrap was tight to make each side strong.

In the back of his mind, he felt Roxas looking out at his work and marveling at the navy blue paper with the glittering moons and stars. Sora continued smiling and tucked the last part of the remaining strip into the body of the pentagon. He then easily formed the sharp points of the star with his experienced fingers and nails.

Sora admired the last star of the bottle with a feeling of accomplishment in his heart. He gently dropped the last star into the glass bottle and capped it with a wooden cork. He shook the bottle around to mix the stars and looked at the bottle of stars with a wide grin.

'_Make your wish, Sora_,' said Roxas as he admired Sora's handiwork with his Somebody. Sora nodded and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, Sora felt lifted and happily placed the glass bottle of paper stars on his dresser, giving a small laugh as he did so.

'_What did you wish for?_' asked Roxas in his mind.

"I wish that I can meet you in person, Roxas."

* * *

_I want to make paper stars now… I realize it's a bit shorter than the last... but the next chapter will be longer. :)  
_


	3. Paper Cranes

A Very Small Wish

By Tsukisamu Sayako

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Sora, Roxas, Kairi, or Riku. They belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Notes**: Four short stories on wishes inspired by Fragrant meadow's "Hundred Paper Stars". No special rating needed since there's nothing that merited a T or M rating. Seriously…

**Summary**: I would make a thousand cranes to make my wish come true…

* * *

Sora didn't know when he started making them, but once he started, he found it difficult to stop. Yet when he stopped, he found it difficult to start. He sat at his desk staring at the paper birds that littered the entire surface save for one small clearing where he could make more. More birds surrounded the room, on the floor, on his dresser. It was as if the birds were alive and the room had become a sanctuary for the paper cranes. 

A stack of colorful paper sat next to the small space and Sora just sat and stared.

"How many cranes have I made?" he asked aloud, trying to think back to the last time he made the cranes. A number popped into his head: "476". He frowned and breathed a sigh of melancholy before reaching out to pick up a piece of colored paper.

'_Why are you making paper cranes?_' Roxas's voice interrupted his mindset. Sora sighed, mentally counting the number of times Roxas had asked him the same question in the past week since he started.

"I have nothing else to do," he always replied. Internally, he always thought of the wish, hidden from Roxas's prying mind.

'_I don't believe you_,' Roxas said in his mind. Sora smiled knowingly.

"You never do." Roxas gave a small 'humph' and retreated from Sora's mind back to the Keyblade master's heart. Sora's smile grew and he began making cranes once again. The question that Roxas had posed to him refueled his determination to make his wish come true.

He continued to make paper cranes well into the evening, stopping only when his mother had called him down to dinner. At first he asked for five more minutes, but when his mother had come up to his room to get him down, only then did he cease his origami folding. She scolded him for making his room a mess littered with little cranes but said nothing about cleaning up.

After dinner, Sora returned to his room and looked at the colorful cranes that decorated the room. He sat in the chair in front of his desk and stared at the diminishing stack of colored paper, the vigor to continue with the project fading from him. A knock on his door drew him away from the desk and Sora was surprised to see his mom standing in the doorway with a spool of thread, a large dull needle, and a pair of small scissors.

"String the cranes up," she told him with a kind smile. Sora grinned at his mother before tenderly organizing the cranes into piles of 50. While her son organized the cranes, the mother began cutting the spool of thread. Together, the pair managed to make nearly 12 strings of cranes.

"I hope your wish comes true," Sora's mom commented while they worked.

"I hope it does too," replied Sora.

That night, Roxas could only wonder what the two meant.

* * *

A week passed since Sora last folded cranes and Roxas was content with the change of plans. Between school, Riku, and Kairi, Sora had no time to fold cranes. The strings of cranes remained on the desk next to the stack of colored papers, but Sora was rarely in his room unless he was about to sleep and that suited Roxas just fine.

Of course, what Roxas never planned on was a sudden torrential downpour over the Destiny Islands that would last for an entire week.

Sora stared out the wet window with sadness.

"Aw, man," he complained. "I wanted to go to Paopu Island today." He hit his forehead against the window pane lightly, sighing with annoyance. He drew back and lied down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling in boredom. A sudden realization dawned on him and he turned to look at his desk where the strings of cranes sat, collecting a light layer of dust. A sudden dread fell on part of his heart but he shook it off, knowing that Roxas didn't want him to continue his project again. He sat up on the bed and grinned as he walked over to his desk. His spirit lightened as he picked up a piece of the colored paper and folded it in half.

"I guess I'll finish my project this week," Sora said cheerfully to himself. In the back of his mind, his eyes softened as Roxas complained about being cooped up in Sora's room once again.

As Sora folded the pieces of paper, Roxas couldn't help but watch Sora's nimble hands manipulate each piece of paper into the shape that he desired.

"798," said Sora as he completed yet another crane, this time sky blue. He lifted the crane up to inspect it under the fluorescent lighting and smiled at its shadow. "Looks good doesn't it, Roxas?" he asked, knowing that his Nobody wouldn't answer even if he did like the crane. "Looks like the color of your eyes," he added softly before placing the crane down in the pile of cranes that was growing with each new crane.

He continued his project, stopped once again for dinner, and resumed his folding after dinner before stringing up another 50 cranes before he slept for the night.

The next day, Sora went to school, hung out with his friends, and trudged through the rain home.

He finished his homework in a breeze and began folding once again.

The rest of his week was the same until that fateful day.

It was a Saturday when the rain had stopped. Sora woke up bright and early and his eyes lit up when he saw no clouds in the sky and the sun shining down lovingly on Destiny Islands. With a loud "yes", Sora quickly got out of bed and left the house, all thoughts of the paper cranes fading from his mind

* * *

When he returned home that afternoon with Kairi in tow, the red-haired girl was surprised to see strings of paper cranes sitting on top of Sora's wooden desk, leaving no room for work. Sora blushed with embarrassment as he apologized for the lack of space and made a move to move the strings of cranes off the table.

"No, wait," said Kairi as she picked up a string of paper cranes, marveling at the intricate handwork that Sora put into making each crane. "How long have you been folding them?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"About three weeks, I think," Sora replied sheepishly. Kairi turned her eyes back onto the pile of stringed up paper cranes and picked up another string.

"How many have you folded?" Sora made a mental count and after a short while, finally came up with the number.

"973," he replied, picking up an unfinished string of cranes before placing it back onto the table.

"Are you going to finish it tonight?" she asked, putting the strings of cranes in her hand down as well.

"Well…"

"Let's finish it right now," Kairi suggested. Sora flustered and was speechless.

"Right now?" he asked with surprise. Kairi nodded.

"Of course now. You're almost done!" She then sat down in the chair and picked up a piece of colored paper.

"Stop!" he shouted, interrupting Kairi before she made the first fold in the paper. Kairi looked up at the brown-haired boy with shock before realizing what she had almost done.

"Sorry," she apologized, putting the piece of paper back on top of the stack. She got out of the chair and waited for Sora to sit down. The Keyblade master made no move to sit down and Kairi shook her head with amusement.

"Finish the cranes and we'll work on our project," she said. "You fold and I'll string them up."

Sora chewed on his lower lip and nodded quietly, sitting down on the chair while Kairi sat down on his bed, picking up the dull needle and the unfinished thread that held 23 cranes. Kairi wondered as she watched Sora folded each crane with delicate handwork. The carefulness that Sora put into each crane was surprising to the girl especially since she's known the boy to be rather active and indelicate. To see the other side of him warmed her heart and she smiled as Sora carefully but efficiently completed each crane. Soon, he had completed 26 cranes and was on the last one. With one last fold that formed the bird's head, Sora pulled the wings slightly apart to form the body of the crane.

Without another word, Kairi handed Sora the dull needle with the last string of the paper cranes and the brown-haired boy threaded the last paper crane onto the string, making a knot on the string to keep the cranes in place. He then picked up all 20 strings of paper cranes and tied them together to create a giant chandelier of paper cranes. He marveled at the end product and smiled happily at Kairi, who pointed at a hook placed on his ceiling over his bed. Sora climbed up his bed and hung the chandelier over his bed and stepped back down to admire the multitude of paper cranes that spun as the sea breeze blew over them from the open window.

The Keyblade master closed his eyes and made his wish. He then opened his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend.

"What did you wish for?" she asked with a smile.

"I wish that I can have Roxas as a friend."

* * *

_Uh… no note is necessary here I think._


	4. Birthday Candles

A Very Small Wish

By Tsukisamu Sayako

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Sora, Roxas, Kairi, or Riku. They belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Notes**: Four short stories on wishes inspired by Fragrant meadow's "Hundred Paper Stars". No special rating needed since there's nothing that merited a T or M rating. Seriously…

**Summary**: When a birthday wish comes true…

* * *

It was on a Saturday that Sora's 16th birthday would take place. The morning came with cool breezes and warm sunshine. The day was so beautiful that Sora couldn't help but go outside to run about the island celebrating his youth. He went skateboarding, rowed to the Paopu Island to draw in the Secret Spot, and ran a lap on the sandy beach around the island. By the time he returned to his home for the birthday party, his mother was surprised that the sixteen-year-old boy was still as energetic as ever. 

Of course, it shouldn't be surprising when her son had battled continuously against evil for the past two years. But his mother doesn't know that.

Kairi was the first of his friends to arrive at Sora's house. When she entered the cozy home, she first handed Sora his gift, hugged him to wish him a happy birthday, then joined Sora's mother in the kitchen while Sora greeted Riku at the doorway. Selphie came after Riku, bearing a platter of fruit that her mom had arranged for the party. Sora's mom thanked the curly-haired girl with gladness before taking the plate from her hands. Tidus and Wakka were the last two to come together and carried two empty buckets with four bags of water balloons in their hands.

It was obvious what the group of teens had done first that afternoon.

After they had gotten dried off, they went to Sora's room to play a game of "Fortunate Person" (1) and "Monopoly". Three hours passed by before they completed both games with Riku losing at the game of Monopoly and Selphie losing at the game of Fortunate Person. Riku was thus deemed the poorest man of them all while Selphie was the most unfortunate girl of them. Although Sora won neither game (Kairi and Wakka won the games), he was crowned the most fortunate man alive for it was his birthday. He gladly accepted the title.

"Of course I would be the most fortunate man alive," he grinned. "I have the lot of you as my friends."

With the board games completed, the group of happy friends entered the dining room for dinner. Sora's mother, being a great cook, managed to whip up a table full of savory dishes that wowed even the critic of her cooking: her husband, a professional chef at a well-to-do restaurant on the Island. Indeed, there was so much food that Sora's dad called up Riku's parents to join them at dinner.

While they ate, the teens sat on the carpeted floor in front of the television watching a movie that Tidus had brought with him: _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_. Sora watched with fascination as the movie depicted another realm in which his acquaintances from Hollow Bastion battled the same evil as always and looked at Riku and Kairi to see if they too were surprised by the movie.

At the conclusion of the movie, Sora scratched his head, wondering if the pasts of Cloud, Tifa, and the rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee (with the exception of Leon of course) were the same as those in the movie.

"It would make a lot of sense," he said to himself as he thought back on the day when Cloud Strife and Sephiroth battled before disappearing into thin air and Tifa Lockhart left Hollow Bastion to search for Cloud.

"What would?" asked Kairi softly.

"That the movie would explain Cloud and Tifa's animosity toward Sephiroth and the reason why Sephiroth said that Cloud is the only one who can beat him," he replied quietly.

"They never did say that they were from Hollow Bastion either," added Riku, overhearing their conversation. Sora only nodded silently at the comment.

"Cake time!" called out Sora's mother as Wakka turned the lights to the living room back on. The teens made their way back to the dining room and cheered when the dining table was cleared of all dishes. A stack of plates and utensils sat on the side of the table near the kitchen and Sora was forced to sit down on the only chair left at the table. They dimmed the lights and Sora's mother entered the room with a cake lit with 16 candles as they began singing.

"_Happy birthday to you_." The cake had chocolate frosting as Sora duly noted.

"_Happy birthday to you_." The cake was now in front of Sora's face.

"_Happy birthday, dear Sora_." The top of the cake had strawberries and the handwritten message was distorted by the candles.

"_Happy birthday to you!_" Sora smiled happily at the last line and looked about at expectant faces.

"Make a wish, Sora," said his dad and Sora closed his eyes, knowing exactly what to wish for.

"I wish that Roxas can be a Somebody."

Sora blew out the candles and loud applause and cheer met his ears as he finished the wish making. He opened his eyes and a small part of his heart ached with disappointment when his wish did not come true. Still, he smiled widely and began cutting the cake, making each portion relatively equal to that of his own. The Keyblade master noted that the cake was indeed chocolate cake with strawberries and cream, a triple delight in his book and he savored the taste of the sweet cake with happiness.

The birthday boy conversed happily with his guests as they ate the sweet delight and soon, all traces of the delicious cake were gone, even the last crumbs of the cake had been eaten. The party moved to living room where a small pile of presents awaited the Keyblade master.

Sitting down beside the pile of presents, Sora happily tore open the wrapping paper, grinning widely as he inspected each present. Wakka gave him a gift certificate for the local ice cream parlor, having been there multiple times with Sora for sea salt ice cream. Tidus gave him a wooden sword like the one that Sora had used the first time he fought against them all more than two years ago. Selphie gave him a sketchbook with a familiar crown shape embossed in the cover. Kairi gave him another good luck charm, this time made of nickel with a touch of silver. Riku gave him a keychain familiar to him and Sora gasped upon seeing the keychain of the Oblivion Keyblade, wondering where Riku managed to obtain such a treasure.

The birthday boy hugged each of his friends with glee and almost cried with joy when the presents reminded him of the great adventures he shared with Donald and Goofy, who couldn't make it for obvious reasons. At the conclusion of the gift opening, a series of soft knocks came from the front door. Riku got up from the floor with a wide smile to get the door while Sora laughed with Kairi at the jokes that Tidus was making. Riku opened the door and gasped with surprise at the presence of the two people in the doorway.

"Riku, is it my mom?" asked Selphie as she looked at the watch, noticing that it was almost nine o'clock.

"N-no," replied Riku, stuttering a bit as he struggled to recover from the shock of seeing the newcomers.

"Then who is it?" asked Sora. The room became silent as a blond-haired teen with brilliantly blue eyes walked through the door into view followed by a tall man with flaming red hair and green eyes. The shorter teen had a smile on his face as he carried a small gift bearing a card with a familiar stamp on it. Sora could only smile happily as he laid his eyes on the two.

"I hope you got us memorized."

"Happy birthday, Sora."

* * *

_If you don't know who those last two people are… I have nothing to say to you._

Explanations:

(1) "Fortunate Person" is a literal translation from a Monopoly-like game that's somewhat well-known in Taiwan. Prior to the game, each person is given a piece of paper and they have to predict the amount of "wealth", "fortune", and "friend" they would have at the end of the game. The game ends after all of the "chance" cards on the board have been used up if I recall correctly. Whoever finished the game with closest results as his or her predictions wins the game. (The Taiwanese translation of the game is "Happy Man"... which is kinda... eh)

_I do want to mention one fact why I decided to use the lyrics for "Sanctuary" instead of "Passion" in the first story because it was awkward to have Sora sing in Japanese when they're speaking English__... although I do sing in Japanese but speak only English._

_And thus concludes the series of short stories... for now. Thanks for reading. _:D


End file.
